


Avengers Infinity War my way cause screw Infinity War and Endgame

by Loki_Lover20_6



Series: Gaining back my heart [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Gamora (Marvel), Protective Peter Quill, Protective Tony Stark, Sassy Peter, Sassy Peter Quill, Teen Peter Parker, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: I HAD IT!!! INSTEAD OF GREIVING IM GOING TO BE BOB THE BUILDER AND FIX IT CAUSE I CAN!!!!!! STARTING FROM AVENGERS INFINITY WAR ALSO THIS A SERIES IT WILL HAVE INFINITY WAR, ENDGAME, AND AFTER MATH. I KNOW HOW DOES ENDGAME HAPPEN IF YOUR FIXING THIS TO A HAPPY ENDING??? WELL YOU'LL SEE!!!!





	1. Avenger Infinity War and Endgame Gotta Regain My Heart

**We all know how Avengers Infinity War starts with the death of our beloved Loki Laufeyson well Loki Odinson... Well take Loki dying and throw it in the shredder and burn it because Loki is alive and well take that Thanos I have a power of a fan fiction writer to make you not kill Loki. I will sadly be using that power 6 times in each story in the series. We start out with Tony, Peter, Dr. Strange, and the guardians minus groot, and rocket on the donut in space and action....**

Peter Parker was hanging upside down. It helped him think better. After placing a truce on the intruders which just turned out to be the guardians of the galaxy wanting to kill Thanos. Peter really wished he stayed on the bus.

Peter spidey sense went off and dodged a fire blast aimed at him. Peter turned around after landing to see Star Lord putting his gun away.

"What was that for dude." Peter said shocked.

"You hanging upside down was annoying me. How'd you do that kid you weren't looking unless you do have eight eyes." Star Lord said.

"I have thing called a spidey sense it warns me when danger is coming and where and no I dont have eight eyes." Peter said sighing.

"What's your name." Star Lord asked.

"Hey Peter can you come over for a second I need you." Tony said.

Both Star Lord and Peter said, "Sure I'll be over in a minute."

Peter and Star Lord stared at each other wide eyed.

"Not you Star Lord. Peter. Why would you answer if I said Peter." Tony said.

Peter jumped up excitedly and ran over to Tony same with Star Lord.

"Guess what Mr. Stark Star Lord and I have the same name!!!" Peter said.

Tony groaned, "This is going to be a nightmare."

"Peter Parker and what's your name Peter." Peter said.

"Peter Quill." Quill said.

"How about we call you Quill and I stay Peter." Peter said.

"Why not we call you Parker and i stay Peter." Quill said.

"Well Quill is a very cool name and you seem like a cool guy so I thought." Peter said.

"Say no more I am a cool guy I'll take the deal." Quill said.

Quill had to admit inside his head this kid was feeling like a little brother he never had. Peter was adorable and so young and innocent I'm pretty sure the universe didnt deserve him.

They arrived on Titan and they talked about the plan and how Quill thought that the plan was great but it sucked so he should do the plan. Peter was honestly confused. 

Peter thought Quill was like a big brother. Peter laughed to himself. Mantis asked about Dr. Strange he looked weird but it turns out he was looking into the future.

They got in position when Thanos comes. When Dr. Strange starts doing his weird magic thing we come out and hold back Thanos and Tony and Peter try to get the gauntlet off.

Peter couldn't believe it. They had it. The gauntlet they had it. Peter was holding the gauntlet. Then it disappeared.

"The joys of the reality stone isnt it wonderful." Thanos asked.

Peter got mad and by mad angry, pissed, could kill everyone and not even blink mad.

"You know what Thanos? Fuck you we spent so hard to do that and you just had to do a sike move. Shame on you. I bet your mother raised you bad. So fuck you Thanos cant be damn considerate." Peter said shaking his head.

Drax laughed and Dr. Strange sighed. Quill tried to hide his smile but failed. Tony stared at Peter like he was crazy. Mantis was confused. Gamora groaned and Nebula didnt blink but she saw a tiny smile.

"What makes you think my mother raised me bad boy?" Thanos said.

"Oh I dont know kidnapping kids calling them your own. Make two spar and when one failed replace their body parts with machinery, oh and the totally not so obvious trying to wipe out half the universe." Peter said.

"Enough talking." Thanos said charging at the Peter. Peter dodged but Thanos grabbed him and slammed him on the ground.

"Peter!" Tony yelled shooting Thanos and Quill joined in. Gamora attacked Thanos from the ground with Nebula and Drax.

Dr. Strange got Peter to the side. "You okay?" Strange asked.

"Yeah I have an idea though here take my webshooters." Peter said handing Strange his webshooters.

"Dont you need these." Strange asked.

"Not more than your going to so when Thanos grabs me by the throat only by the throat pass me a webshooter I have you have both of them so one doesnt get broken. Anyway I'll shoot at Mr. Stark and you shoot one at Nebula but aim at the machine part and you see the button here." Peter said.

"Yeah." Strange said.

"Find a way to put it on Thanos the thing will adjust to the hand wrist size the button will put a timer for 10 seconds before activating a taser web and then self destruct. Got it." Peter continued.

"This is the world's most stupidest plan but I got it." Dr. Strange said sighing.

"You guys done sorting your issues yet cause we could use some help." Tony yelled.

Peter sighed and charged at Thanos. Peter got a couple punches. 

"Kid where is your webshooters?" Tony asked.

"Uh I have a plan." Peter said.

"What plan is that." Tony asked.

"Ask later we are still in a fight." Strange said.

Peter kicked Thanos in the face and then Thanos grabbed Peter by the throat. Strange flinched.

"Peter!" Tony yelled.

"No Tony stay there." Strange yelled. Strange pressed the button and the cloak wrapped Thanos's arm stopping from attacking Strange.

Strange put the webshooter on Thanos's wrist Peter was right it adjusted to Thanos's enormous wrist.

Strange shot at Nebula's arm who glared at him but left it there.

Peter shot at Tony and found a way to press the button too.

Next thing you know it was like a light show Peter was screaming with Thanos. Then it they exploded.

"Peter!!" Tony screamed. Tony flew through the smoke and caught Peter and Thanos well guess what Peter didnt say about the plan.

Thanos was missing the soul stone.  **(a/n I know how does Thanos have the soul stone well he found out on his own and sacrificed his stinkin chair he sat down in for 10 years.)** In Peter's hand was the soul stone. The true plan was make Thanos not notice Peter stealing one of the stone.

"Annoying brat found a way to take the soul stone." Thanos said when he recovered.

Tony flew away to Strange. Tony glared at him and said, "The stone is embedded into his hand. It's a miracle that he's still alive. We need to go to Wakanda."

"Understood but I cant go to place I havent seen." Strange said.

The others were distracting Thanos so Tony took out his phone and showed some pics of Wakanda.

Strange nodded and Tony yelled, "Hey kids vacation time through the portal thank you very much."

The other looked over but ran over before Thanos could grab them. One by One they went through Strange was the last one to walk through and closed it as soon as Thanos made it over.

Tony kid in arms looked around Wakanda. He saw an army probably Thanos's so he pointed at Quill, Drax, Gamora, and Nebula and pointed at the battle happening. 

They understood what he meant so they ran to join the battle. Tony pointed at Mantis and Strange and pointed up at the biggest building. 

Tony gave Strange Peter and whispered, "I dont know if you knew about this part of the plan you were talking about with Peter and not including us about but I need you to take him to Shuri. I'll be there when I make up with a old friend."

Strange nodded and Mantis and him portaled close to the castle. Tony flew over to the battle and blasted Proxima Midnight of Nat and Wanda pushed her to the deadly lawnmowers. 

"Hey Nat missed me we have a soul stone situation care to tell me where Capsicle is? Hey Wanda." Tony said.

Wanda waved hello after glaring at him and went off. Tony noticed the scary bald lady.

"Hi never thought I meet my nightmare in person." Tony said.

Okaye glared at him but ran off to the battle field. Nat scoffed and said, "I dont know where he is but he has a beard, two black mini shields, and more broody."

"Thanks Nat hope we can talk soon." Tony said flying to find Steve.


	2. Steve and Tony talk while battling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony talk to Steve and Falcon is annoyed

Tony finding Steve wasn't so hard as it seemed. He was about to help Steve with the aliens on top of him cause they were blocking Tony from catching Steve's attention when a axe came solving the problem.

Tony turned and there was fucking Thor with a raccon and a tree. Bruce seemed happy cause he was screaming that the bad guys were screwed.

Tony shook his head. Tony landed and held out his hand out to help Steve up. "Hey Captain miss me no dont answer that of course you did I missed you too Cap." Tony said.

Steve took Tony's hand and said, "What brings you here I mean you were on another planet right or were you in space?" 

"I was on another planet and it pays to have a wizard and i cant be here to help an old friend out." Tony said.

"Wizard." Steve asked. As in cue Dr. Strange stepped out of his portal and said to Tony, "I'm assuming this is your old friend you wanted to make up with."

"Uh yeah we were talking you interrupted. Rude." Tony said annoyed blasting another enemy.

"Its about Peter." Strange said gaining Tony's attention.

Tony blasts another alien and said, "He's okay right? They got it off right?" 

Strange sighed and said, "Their trying but it's going to be harder than Vision because the stone is embedded yes like Visions but it also burned his arm bad so removing incorrectly could possibly make him lose his arms but there is another option but we dont have the time." 

"I still want to know." Tony said. Steve was more confused as he was beating aliens with his shields.

"Peter has a healing factor. A incredible one really I'm impressed. His arm's repairing itself slowly but still repairing itself." Strange said throwing an alien with his magical whips.

"Okay okay still here. Who's Peter? What stone?" Steve said.

Sam flew by and saw Steve talking to Tony, and a weird guy in a robe that looks like another Tony.  

Sam got really pissed that not only talking they were fighting but there getting distracted so their were killing aliens slowly.

"Hey bunch of idiots talking could you please focus some of us are trying to stop Thanos from destroying half the universe." Sam yelled.

"We're talking about that actually. Hey same where's a good vacation spot that no one would go?" Tony said.

Sam comes down and said, "I dont know hey Rhodey?" 

"What Sam better be damm important." Rhodey said coming toward Sam and saw Tony.

"Tony I thought you were..." Rhodey said trailing off.

"Hey Rhodes story for later what's a good vacation spot but people dont know about?" Tony said.

"Oh my gosh are you serious? If you are an abandoned Hydra place or an Hydra place whichever you want." Rhodey said.

Steve raised an eyebrow but Rhodey was correct. Hydra had one of the best hide in plain sight places.

"Um call Bucky and Wanda for me Cap." Tony said.

Cap sighed and pressed his comms and said, "Buck, Maximoff come to my location important."

They replied on my way. When they arrived Wanda glared at Tony and Bucky was surprised to see Tony.

"Hey wait what do I call you?" Tony said.

"Bucky." Bucky replied. Tony nodded.

"What do you want Tony." Wanda growled. Sam left with Rhodes.

"Oh okay not putting our differences aside cause half the world is at risk got it." Tony said.

"Tony." Steve warned.

"Dont Tony me she started it." Tony said.

Dr. Strange went back to his portal and went back through to Tony. "Tony hypothetically if the kid woke up in a unknown habitat where would he go first?"

"See if I'm there with him. Wait how hypothetical is this?" Tony answered.

Dr. Strange didnt get to answer when Peter tackled Tony in a hug. Steve, Wanda, and Bucky stared in shock on how young this Peter was.

"Kid we got to talk about this." Tony said pointing to his hand.

"What's wrong with his hand?" Bucky asked.

"Uh this I guess is wrong with it. Its sorta my fault." Peter said showing Bucky his hand revealing the soul stone.

"Oh that's what you meant about a soul stone problem." Nat said coming up behind Bucky.

"Tony he's so young." Steve said. 

"Yeah I know conversation for another day of we live that long." Tony said sighing. Peter could tell Tony was down so he hugged him again.

"Its okay Mr. Stark we got this everyone is going to come out of this alive. Thanos that bi-jerk wont destroy half the universe that's why I did this." Peter said pointing at his hand.

"You mean giving me more grey hairs? God first the ferry incident, you getting a building dropped on you, you crashing a plane out the sky, and now this. God just call grandpa already." Tony said hugging him back.

"Kid listen to me you cant keep doing this to me. May told me not told me demanded me to take care of you but I cant do that if you keep giving me more heart problems. I got enough of that already." Tony continued.

"Stop talking and fight will you jeez. Should've called Clint or Scott they'll be less annoying right now." Sam yelled.

"Lets not push it with Scott now." Steve said.

"Tony do whatcha you need to do with Wanda, and Bucky but dont murder them. Nat and I got to go back." Steve said.

* * *

 


	3. Quill and Gamora plus Rocket, loki and some ironstrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quill and Gamora and then there's Rocket. Then theres loki and ironstrange

Quill was having a blast fighting with Gamora. They were good duo if you asked him. Rocket was with Groot and Drax was off doing whatever. Mantis was somewhere and Nebula well Quill bet she was being badass somewhere.

"Quill focus!" Gamora yelled at Quill.

"I am focused!" Quill yelled back.

"No your not. Your thinking about where everyone else is." Gamora yelled.

"How'd you know that!" Quill said shocked wondering if Gamora was a mind reader.

"You said it out loud and I also think we fight good together too." Gamora said smirking.

Quill blushed and said, "Yeah makes more sense than what I was thinking." Quill firing.

Quill saw a guy with wings and heard him say, "Bunch of idiots talking could you please focus some of us are trying to stop Thanos from destroying half of the universe."

Quill thought that might be Tony and Strange and laughed. Then he saw another Ironman but it was black and grey and more bulky.

Quill heard that guy said, "Sam this better be damn important." Quill thought that must be the flying dude from earlier.

"QUILL STOP AND FOCUS I CANT KEEP SAVING YOUR ASS EVERYTIME!!!" Gamora yelled.

"Sorry Gamora my brain is distracted and curious." Quill said apologizing.

"I know just try to focus on keeping half the universe alive." Gamora said shaking her head.

"Aw you guys get a room." Rocket said shooting some aliens behind Quill.

"Seriously Rocket. How are you anyway" Quill said.

"Minus saving half the universe and seeing Thor be badass pretty lame but with those things pretty awesome. You?" Rocket said.

"Oh the usual pretty good but a kid around 15 got the soul stone stuck in his hands after stealing it from Thanos." Quill said shrugging.

"You guys were nice to each other for once! That's it I'm marking this day on my calendar and making this day a holiday." Gamora said wiping a fake tear from her eyes and putting her sword through an alien head.

"Shut up Gamora." Quill and Rocket said at the same time.

"So a 15 year old kid got a stone in his hand is he dead or alive." Rocket asked.

"Yeah he's still alive his arm is pretty burned up but other than that he's fine." Quill said.

"Must be some dude. You almost died from touching the power stone so he must be some serious dude." Rocket said.

"His name is Peter Parker. He's a Peter like me. He's like a little brother to me so innocent and pure." Quill said blasting more guys.

"So the opposite of you and a better Peter got it." Rocket said.

"Least he's not a trash panda!!" Quill shot back.

"I take back what I said. Boys kill the enemies not each other." Gamora said.

Rocket mumbled something and Quill went somewhere else. Quill noticed Peter was up and with Tony and noticed a big dude stalking up behind Peter. Two people Quill didnt know was paying attention to Tony and so was Strange so no one noticed.

Quill activated his boot jets and landed behind Peter shooting the bad guy and yelled, "Take your conversion somewhere else please. I'll hold him back."

Strange opened the portal and Tony, the two people stepped through but Quill had to grab Peter out of the way of a chain hammer.

"Welcome to Star Lord Express please keep hands and feet inside and try not to yell. Food and drinks will not be provided cause I'm not a plane. Thank you hope you enjoy your flight." Quill said dodging the chain hammer again.

"I'm not enjoying being attacked by a chain hammer but the view is amazing." Peter said looking down at the battlefield.

"Its really nice right. Okay Peter I'm going to do something stupid but it might save both our lives." Quill said.

"Yeah what is it." Peter asked then grabbing his arm when it started hurt. Peter tried to hold back a scream but failed.

Quill looked down at Peter and said worried, "Hey Pete you okay?" 

Peter never got to answer when the chain hammer hit Quill and they were going down. Quill turned his body around to protect Peter from the fall.

Quill closed his eyes bracing himself for the impact which was a bunch of leaves and branches. Quill opened his eyes when he made it to the ground. 

Quill rolled over to his side and groaned. Quill looked around to find that they weren't in Wakanda anymore.

Quill remembered Peter and he realized that Peter wasn't in his arms. Quill shot up regretting it immediately but that wasn't important.

Quill looked right and Peter was unconscious laying down and Quill sighed in relief that they were both alive.

Quill made his way to Peter and checked for injuries only seeing a piece of wood stuck underneath his ribcage and his arm is looking worse than before.

Peter groaned and opened his eyes and saw Quill with a worried expression on his face. "Hey Quill what wrong?" 

"Well you have a piece of wood stuck underneath your ribcage and your arm is looking worse. We need to get the piece of wood out and then that stone." Quill replied.

"Uh the piece of wood found a home though it would be rude to kick it out I dont mind. I vote it stays." Peter said.

Quill shook his head in disbelief with this kid. "Well kid I do mind and since I'm older I'm using my power and say it's coming out whether you like it or not."

Peter complained but Quill cut him off and said, "No you have no say anymore it's coming off and that's final."

Peter groaned but nodded. Quill grabbed the piece of wood and whispered, "This is going to hurt like fuck I'm being honest with you."

Peter nodded and screamed when Quill pulled out the piece of wood. Quill found his bandages in his pocket he always carried with him just in case one of his teammates got hurt and they weren't close to their ship.

Quill put the bandages on and sighed. "One down one more to go but I dont know how to remove a stone without making you lose your arm. But if we leave it there say goodbye to your arm or worse your life."

"Wow your brutally honest. Like me." Peter said smiling. With mischief in his eyes.

Quill smirked and said, "Now where are we and how'd we get here."

"Dr. Strange he must've opened a portal to who knows where to try to save us from the fall." Peter said.

"Probably on a scale of 1 to 10 how mad is your dad?" Quill said smirking to Peter.

"Who? I dont have a dad?" Peter said.

"Tony. He isnt your dad." Quill said raising his eyebrow at Peter.

"No he just looks after me like a dad but he isnt my dad." Peter said quickly.

"Sure whatever you say but how mad would he be." Quill said.

"100,000,000,000,000,000 in words really pissed." Peter said.

"What day should we hold Strange's funeral?" Quill said.

"Uh a week after this is over." Peter said. Peter noticed a snake but it didnt seem to look like a regular snake. It had a yellow well gold crown.

"Uh any chance we happen to be on a place that snakes rule?" Peter asked Quill.

"Not likely why?" Quill asked. Peter pointed to the snake heading his way.

"Maybe Thor knows something about that he did mention a story about his brother named Loki changing into a snake. But he's dead but he also said that his brother did die twice so I highly doubt that he's actually dead." Quill said.

Then a puff of green smoke wrapped around the snake revealing a man with a golden crown on his head.

"You must be Loki. I'm Peter Parker that's Peter Quill." Peter said holding out his hand.

Loki took it and said, "Yeah indeed I am. Thor talks about me?"

"Yeah big time he misses you so much that he isnt thinking he wants to go head on with Thanos." Quill said.

"Glad he missed me but be doesnt think it's just him being Thor." Loki said.

"How'd you get here?" Peter said.

"Well I was thinking about Earth and disappeared from the ship I was in and I ended up here. What about you." Loki said.

"Well a Dr. Strange saved our lives from falling to our deaths by opening a portal and we ended up here. Also if you teleported here cant you just teleport somewhere else." Peter said

"Yeah Thor thinks I'm dead and he said if I fake my death again he would kill me permanently so yeah." Loki said.

"Well we need to get back to Wakanda." Quill said.

"Yeah I would but what would be in it for me?" Loki said.

"Is this guy serious?" Quill asked Peter.

"Hey he is the God of Mischief we got to play his game." Peter said.

Peter turned his attention to loki and said, "Well if Thanos gets his hand on this." Peter showed him his hand.

Loki eyes widened and narrowed at him and said, "I'm listening."

"If Thanos gets his hand on this he could wipe out half the universe and we have to play the lottery and hope we arent the one of the chosen that gets wiped out. If you send us back to Wakanda and we get this off my hand we could stop Thanos and if Thor and the other Avengers find out your alive Quill and I will get them off your back and make them leave them alone." Peter continued.

"Why would I want them off my back?" Loki said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay so you want an angry Thor who can control lightning with his hands not to mention he has a axe that controls the bifrost is that what you called it right? Anyways and you also dont want hulk coming out when he sees you cause you chickened out of a fight." Peter said smirking.

"You little..." Loki said sighing.

"Well Mr. Loki." Peter said.

"Fine just get them to leave me alone." Loki said narrowing his eyes at Peter.

Loki flicked his wrist Quill disappeared and then he did the same with Peter.

Quill and Peter appeared in the middle of Wakanda no enemies were there so they guessed they retreated.

Quill and Peter sneaked into the biggest building or castle whatever and Peter stopped Quill so he could eavesdrop.

"What do you mean you dont know where they are!! You opened the portal shouldnt you know where they are." A voice Peter thought that was Tony.

"I didnt think where I opened a portal they would've died if I didnt open the portal." Strange said that's what Peter thought.

"They could be dead for all we know or what if Thanos got them. Thanos already got the mind stone all he needs is the soul stone. We're not ready to fight him again. We tried we lost what's stopping him now from getting the soul stone now? It sure ain't us anymore." Tony said.

"Tony calm down we find them." Peter thought Steve said.

"Their alive." A voice Peter didnt recognize said.

"How Rocket please enlighten me." Tony said.

"Quill's with him if anything Quill knows how to do is survive in the worst situations. They'll be fine. Your son is fine." Rocket said.

"Peter is not my son. I'm just respecting May's wishes." Tony said.

"Yeah and and I'm working with Thanos." Rhodey said sarcastically.

"Look Tones we all know you care about Peter like he was your son. Hell he is your son. He's going to be okay. We also going to get that soul stone off his hand and kill that son of a bitch Thanos." Rhodey continued.

"Okay I admit I do care for Peter like he is my son. I just dont want to fail Aunt May." Tony said.

"You wont Tones. She would've put Peter in someone's else's care if she didnt believe you would take care of Peter." Rhodey said.

Peter let tears fall down. Quill noticed and asked, "Did they something bad or what did they say."

"Nothing bad just stuff that hit too close to home." Peter said wiping tears off his face.

"Let's go." Peter said walking down the hall toward the room the others were. Quill was behind Peter.

Before they reached the room Quill grabbed Peter into a hug and said, "Hey Peter everything is going to be fine I promise. If you need anything just comes to your big bro okay."

"Big bro?" Peter asked confused.

"I think of you as a little brother so yeah." Quill said nervously.

"Really I always thought of you as a big brother anyway." Peter said excitedly hugging Quill back.

They let go and opened the door with a still arguing Tony and Dr. Strange.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Guys hurry up and kiss and then get a room."

Quill laughed and almost fell over in pain. Guess his ribs were cracked or broken or both. "That was hilarious Pete." Quill said.

Tony and Dr. Strange looked at Peter with shock and disgust.

"Yeah no we are not doing that ever and how'd you get back." Tony said.

"Magic." Peter said.

"Loki" Quill said at the same time as Peter.

Peter elbowed Quill in the ribs. If any ribs were cracked or not broken they are now. Quill numbered ow.

Thor was getting all electricity and angry and Peter put his hands up shaking them and said, "He helped us. Dont kill Mr. Loki please Mr. Thor he was scared."

"Loki scared?" Thor asked raising an eyebrow.

"Loki is hiding because if he showed himself he said that you'll kill him permanently." Quill said shrugging his shoulders.

"Reindeer Games is hiding because Point Break?" Tony asked.

"Yep Mr. Stark." Peter said smiling.

"What deal did you make with him?" Thor said.

"Uh if he got us to Wakanda we would get you guys to leave Mr. Loki alone. He really needs his privacy right now. Really I understand why he's hiding." Peter said.

"Why's that?" Rhodey asked.

"Well if Thor threaten to kill me permanently if I faked my death I would hide too but Mr. Thor you shouldnt be mad you should be happy he's alive and well. Dont kill him please." Peter said looking down at the ground.

Thor sighed and mumbled something only Peter could hear, "Curse this child for being too adorable."

Peter could feel his arm burning again. He grabbed it and bit his tongue to keep from screaming but tears was coming down.

"Pete is your arm hurting again? On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is it." Quill said crouching down in front of Peter. Gamora was behind Quill and put a hand on Quill's shoulder.

Peter didnt answer. Gamora pushed Quill out of the way and crouched down in front of Peter looking at him in the eyes.

"Hey Peter how bad is it 1 to 10? 1 being please this is nothing or 10 being I want to chop off this arm before anyone could say No way." Gamora said sweetly putting her hand through his hair.

"9." Peter said softly still holding his arm.

"Come on let's see if we can get that stone off your hand so that we can stop the pain okay." Gamora said grabbing Peter's good arm.

Peter nodded and left with Gamora to find Shuri leaving everyone staring wide eyed at them.

"Quill you sure you didnt get her pregnant?" Rocket asked.

"Dude no why would you ask that. We havent even had sex dude." Quill said shaking his head.

"I love and hate how you guys can casually talk about that stuff." Rhodey said shaking his head.

"We should call Clint and someone find Scott." Steve said.

"Leave Scott to me. Nat can get Clint. We all know if Clint wasn't married and single those two will be at it so fast." Tony said smirking at Nat.

Nat glared at him but sighed. She sorta missed Stark's jokes, sarcasm, and his ability to think about food after, before, or during a battle.

"Hey do you guys think since this is another alien invasion should we get shawarma?" Tony asked.

"Tony now is not the time be talking food." Wanda said.

"Missed You Wanda, and everybody else I actually know! Dr. Strange I will never miss you bye." Tony said leaving.

Dr. Strange mumbled something about Tony being an idiot. The cloak hasn't moved in a while so he got off Strange's shoulders and went out the door following Tony.

"Is my insanity finally caught up with me or did that cloak, cape just move." Sam said.

"It moved and Sam your insanity caught up with you a long time ago." Bucky said.

"Why you little..." Sam said stepping toward Bucky but Steve stepped in the middle of the two.

"Boys now is not the time to fight each other. "Its only a matter time before Thanos finds out the soul stone is back in Wakanda." Steve said glaring at both of them.

Tony came back wrapped up in the cloak. "Strange tell you cloak to let me go or I swear to god." Tony growled.

The cloak saw Strange and wrapped the two together. Everyone but the two and Nebula laughed.

"STRANGE I MEAN IT!!!" Tony yelled.

"Cloak can you let us go please?" Strange said to the cloak politely but annoyed.

The cloak let Strange go but not Tony. "Oh come on this is ridiculous." Tony said pouting.

"Guess I'm taking you to Scott." Strange said exiting the cloak with Tony followed behind leaving everyone who was still laughing.


	4. Scott, Tony, Strange, Hope, Hank, etc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Tony, Strange, Hope, and Hank talk

Strange was walking in the hallway with Tony still wrapped up in the cloak pouting. Strange smirked and shook his head.

"What's so funny Strange?" Tony asked annoyed still pouting.

"Nothing your just cute when you pout. Should I call you Baby Stark?" Strange said chuckling.

"No dont you dare Strange. Let me go!" Tony yelled struggling to get out but the cloak only tightened it grip.

"It will only tighten its grip if you struggle Stark. The cloak wont let you go till its satisfied." Strange said.

"Do you know what that is?" Tony asked.

The cloak the collar was free so it made a heart and pointed to Tony and Strange. Strange looked away blushing and coughed. Tony blushed and said,

"Nope no way."

They arrived to find that Scott was on a rooftop looking ready to do antman stuff. Lucky for Tony and Strange they arrived before he could shrink.

"Hey Tic Tac." Tony said still wrapped in the cloak.

Scott smiled and said, "What happened to you?"

"Ask the cloak not me." Tony grumbled.

The cloak made a heart and pointed who Tony and Strange. Strange looked away shaking his head. Tony only yelled in frustration.

"Gross but do you need something?" Scott asked.

"Yeah uh well you see there's a purple potato chip bitch named Thanos and he wants to wipe out half the universe using the infinity stones and we could use some help." Tony said.

"I heard there's six how many does he have." Hope asked.

"Uh 5 we have the soul stone he would've had 6 but Peter had to steal one so yeah." Tony said.

"Where's the soul stone?" Hank said.

"In Peter's hand we're working on getting it off without Peter losing an arm. But if we leave it in there it's bye bye arm or life." Strange said.

"Okay who's Peter?" Scott asked.

Tony looked around and saw Janet. "Who's this?"

Janet came up and said, "I'm Janet. Hank's wife."

"Okay. Peter is spiderman. You know the kid who knocked you down. He's 15 and yes I know he's young but he can handle himself. I would show you a picture but you know sorta wrapped up here." Tony said.

"Okay what do you want me for?" Scott asked.

Strange faceplamed and sighed, "Are you sure we need this...idiot."

"Hey!" Scott said.

"Yeah I know but we need all the help we need." Tony said.

"We need you to help us do you understand or do you need me to dumber it down some more." Strange said to Scott smiling.

"I got it thank you very much. Tony you deserve this guy." Scott said.

"Yeah not happening." Tony said somehow found a way to be spinning in a circle.

"Sure I'll help. Hope you want to come along too." Scott said. Hope nodded.

"Good let's go. We have a universe to save and shawarma afterwards of course Scott, Hope, Hank, and Janet your invited to join." Tony said.

"He looks funny wrapped in the cloak." Scott said to Hope.

"I heard that Scott. Say one more thing about this and your uninvited to shawarma." Tony yelled at Scott.

Scott looked over at Strange who was smiling at Tony. Tony was talking about his issues and yelling at Strange to get the cloak to let him go.

Scott whispered to Hope, "Strange likes Tony can you see it too." 

Hope whispered back, "Yeah I dont think Tony notices but who could tell."

Strange finally got the cloak to let Tony go and go back on his shoulders. Tony pointed at Strange and crossed his arms and looked away blushing though.

Strange sighed but was blushing. Strange looked down at his hands and noticed they were shaking. He opened a portal back to the building the Avengers were at and stepped through waiting for the others.

Hope whispered to Scott as they stepped through, "Yeah Tony likes Strange. They just dont know it yet. Are you thinking what I'm thinking."

"Yep." Scott whispered back.

They opened a doors see everyone including Peter there.

"Pete shouldnt you be getting the stone off." Strange asked.

"Too painful." Peter answered back.

Scott was surprised and said, "That's Peter!! He looks so young he looks 13 are you sure he's 15?" 

"He's 15 trust me." Tony said crossing his arms.

"Okay I need to borrow some people." Hope said.

"Okay who do you need?" Steve asked.

"Peter, the dude next to Peter, black ironman, the red hair lady  **(Pepper and Shuri are there too)** , and the female black kid." Scott said. Hope sighed.

"Okay Peter, Quill, Rhodes, Pepper and Shuri." Tony said.

"Yeah those people." Scott said nodding his head.

They exit the room and Pepper crossed her arms. "What you want Scott." Pepper said.

"As anyone noticed love in the room." Scott said.

"Yeah Quill and Gamora." Peter said rolling his eyes.

"No not them the way they stood next to each other its obvious they're together. I'm talking about Tony and Strange." Scott said.

Pepper and Shuri are shocked but Peter and Rhodey smiles and Quill says, "Yes this is an operation get together right?"

"Yeah we chose people who looked like they would be into this." Hope said.

Rhodey, Peter, Quill and Shuri says, "I'm in"

Everyone looks at Pepper and she says, "Fine what's the plan"

"Do you think Strange will let us see his cloak?" Scott said.

"Leave that to me." Peter said mischievously.

The group nodded and headed back inside. When they were inside someone else was there. Loki.

"Mr. Loki!!!" Peter ran to hug Loki. Loki was stunned but hugged him back awkwardly.

"Hey Peter thanks for holding your end of the deal." Loki said.

"Tony told me that removing the stone from your hand is painful right?" Loki said.

Peter nodded. Loki pressed two fingers on Peter's forehead and said, "Sleep."

Peter collapsed and Loki caught him. "Let's get that stone out shall we."

A long while so long it felt like years in reality it was 4 days and Thanos had realized the stone was back in Wakanda but lucky for them they got the stone out.

Loki pressed two fingers on Peter's forehead and said, "Wake."

Peter woke up dazed but was awake. His arm was sore and he looked at it the stone was gone and he still had his arm.

"How you feeling Peter." Loki asked.

"Better. Thanks." Peter said hugging Loki.

"Its the least I could I do trust me. You got Thor to not kill me but he's a little a bit mad but he's not killing me so yay." Loki said.

"Where's the stone." Peter asked.

"Quantum Realm." Loki said.

"Where's Mr. Stark?" Peter asked realizing Tony wasn't there. Peter also noticed dead bodies around him.

"Fighting Thanos's army and some managed to get here but I killed them. Shuri went to help her brother." Loki answered calmly.

The big monster guy with the chain hammer weapon came in. Loki stood up and got knives out. Loki pressed his comms and said, "Cull Obsidian is here might need help."

"Cull Obsidian?" Tony asked.

"Big guy with a chain hammer." Loki replied dodging the hammer.

"I'm on my way." Quill and Gamora both said.

Loki got Obsidian distracted when Quill carrying Gamora came through the window and they managed to kill him.

Peter said, "That's the coolest thing I have seen. Ned is going to be so jealous."

Tony came through the window and asked, "Kid you okay? Hurt?"

"No I'm fine do you guys need help?" Peter said.

"As much I want to bench you we do but if you get hurt you go back here got it." Tony said.

Peter nodded and suited up in the iron spider suit. Peter joined the battle and webbed up some enemies.

Thanos noticed the kid was out and made his way to Peter.

Peter noticed and backed away. "Where's the stone boy." Thanos said.

"Did you check under." Peter asked.

"Under where?" Thanos asked. Peter started laughing and saying omg you said underwear.

Thanos got mad and grabbed Peter by the throat. "Dont test me boy."

"Karen activate instant kill mode." Peter chocked out.

Karen activated instant kill mode and used his four extra metal arms to pry himself off of Thanos's grip.

Peter gasped for air. Tony must've saw and screamed, "PETER GET OUT THERE!!!" 

"Trying to." Peter rasped out.

Quill noticed and blasted Thanos and gripped Peter and flew away only to be blasted down by Thanos. Quill and Peter hit the ground and they groaned.

Loki came and attacked Thanos. Loki managed to cut Thanos's face. Thanos got angry and grabbed Loki by the neck.

Thor came down with lightning and everything and Stormbreaker went down and hit Thanos's back.

Thanos screamed in pain and dropped Loki who gasped for air. Thor helped Loki and the Peter up. Quill was unconscious

Loki did his little flick of the wrist and got them out of there.


	5. Who knows where we are?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki teleports them to uh where exactly?

 

"Where the hell are we and where the fuck is Loki!" Quill said angry.

"Looks like we're on a ship in outer space and Loki left not so long ago." Peter said not even blinking.

"Where's Thor?" Quill asked.

"Left with Loki." Peter said.

"You didnt go with them?" Quill asked.

"I figured you might want to see a familiar face when you woke up. I wonder who's ship is this." Peter said shrugging.

Peter heard a voice it said, "My lord Thanos." Peter froze and gulped.

"Dude you okay?" Quill said. Peter put a hand over Quill's mouth and shushed him wide eyed.

"This is Thanos's ship and he's here." Peter whispered. Quill eyes went wide and whispered back,

"What are we going to do and why would Loki sent us here."

"Well Loki did work for Thanos once." Peter whispered.

"Okay that explains it. Where can we hide?" Quill said.

The door open and Peter jumped to the ceiling holding Quill in his arms.

"Thought I heard voices in here guess not." A alien said.

The alien left and Peter dropped down and said, "The only way out is to sneak out."

"I love stealth missions!" Quill said a little loud.

Peter sighed but and webbed Quill to the ceiling just as aliens came in. Peter put his hands up and said, "Uh surprise?"

The aliens shot Peter and dragged him out of the room. Quill couldn't say anything or move.

Quill managed to get out of the webbing and off his mouth. Quill looked out the door and saw two aliens. Both going opposite ways.

Quill waited till they bothed passed and walked behind the one going right. Quill stayed silent. He was hardly breathing.

Quill had to find Peter and find a way to contact Tony and the others. He just didnt know which one to do first.

"Quill turned left when the alien turned right.  _What would Peter do in this situation?_ Quill thought.

 _Peter would contact Tony and the others first. It's the most reasonable._ Quill thought somehow found his way to the control room.

Quill took down the aliens in there and contacted Tony hoping he would answer.

Meanwhile in Wakanda....

"Where's Peter, Quill, Loki and Thor?" Tony said after they made them retreat again.

"I saw Loki do his flick wrist thing I didnt see where they went.

Right then a puff of green smoke came and there was Loki and Thor.

"Oh thank god where's Quill, and Peter?" Tony asked.

Thor and Loki looked at each other and then at Tony. Loki said, "You might want to sit down for this."

"Where are they?" Gamora growled.

"Thanos's ship." Loki said.

Tony stumbled back and said angry, "Their where now!!" 

"I wasn't thinking and teleported us to Thanos's ship and Quill was unconscious and Thor was making noise and I wanted to leave but teleporting Quill while he was unconscious could kill him but Peter didnt want to leave him. Thor said something loudly aliens came I made an illusion and got Thor and me out of here." Loki explained.

Tony nodded and flipped them off. Tony almost fell over but Strange balanced him. Gamora slapped Loki and Thor.

"Boss you have a incoming video call coming from Thanos's ship." Friday said.

"Answer it." Tony growled.

Friday answered the call and Quill popped up. Quill sighed and said, "Oh thank god I thought you weren't going to answer."

"Where's Peter?" Tony asked.

"Uh about that you might want to sit down for this one." Quill said looking down nervously.

Tony didnt budge and growled, "What happened?"

"You see uh we was whispering a plan to get outa here once we realized this was Thanos's ship and I may have said something a little loud and aliens came in and Peter webbed me to the wall and webbed my mouth and they took Peter." Quill said laughing nervously.

Strange had to catch Tony from falling and Tony regained his balance and snapped, "Do you know how much of an idiot you are."

"Dont talk about Quill like that." Rocket and Gamora said at the same time.

"I am groot! (Your a bigger idiot Tony!)" Groot said.

"Guys it's fine. Tony is right I am an idiot. This is just one of my Quill screwups. Rocket your welcome to add that one to your list." Quill said.

"Happy too idiot." Rocket said getting him smacked in the head by Gamora.

"Gamora dont worry about me but I do need help." Quill said.

"Alright I got to go before some aliens or worse finds out that I was not supposed to be here." Quill said.

The call ended and Tony finally sat down. "I have an idea." Tony said.

"Well care to share." Gamora said.

"Its risky." Tony said.

"Well..." Steve said.

"Well we need to lure Thanos out of his ship cause if we want to help Quill and get them both out of there alive we dont need cabbage patch there." Tony said.

"Cabbage is green." Rocket said.

"There's purple cabbage." Tony said.

"Focus what's the plan?" Steve said.

"We lure Thanos out with the soul stone and Loki, Gamora, Bruce, Okaye and I will go onto the ship get them out and uh improvise the rest." Tony said.

"That's 75% of a plan." Rhodey said.

"I had worse. Quill had 12% of a percent of a plan when we saved the galaxy for the first time." Rocket said.

"Wait are guys accustomed to losing?" Rocket asked.

"Nope we won all our major villains or people who try to kill us." Everyone minus the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Nebula.

"Oh good neither are we." Rocket said.

At Thanos's ship....

The hard part was finding Peter. Quill thought it would be impossible then he heard it. Screams. Quill thought  _Oh man Pete what are they doing to you? Actually scratch that I dont wanna know cause then in going to lose hope._

Quill followed the sounds of Peter screaming. While hiding and being quiet. Then he heard the alarm go off.

"Oh come on I didnt do anything." Quill said getting his guns out. He shot the aliens coming his way.

Quill heard the voices, "Gamora lead the way quickly I'm pretty sure we made Quill's job harder." A voice that sounded like Tony.

"This way." Gamora said.

Quill ran and literally ran into Tony. "Sorry I was heading this way to Peter."

"Its okay where's Peter?" Tony said.

"I think he's this way but we need to hurry I was following his screams so yeah." Quill said running down the hall.

Tony didnt bother to run he flew. He made his way to Peter. He was strapped to a table. He was bleeding and Tony was pretty sure that bones are broken.

"Friday scan for any injuries." Tony said unstrapping Peter and carried Peter princess style.

"3 broken ribs, 2 cracked, and a broken arm." Friday replied.

"Loki get us out here." Tony said when they made it to the room.

"It could kill Peter." Loki warned.

"Boss one of the broken ribs penetrated his left lung." Friday said.

"He's going to die if we don't get out of here oh and also us." Tony yelled.

Loki sighed and flicked his wrist. They were in Wakanda. They were in a room with Shuri in it who was in the corner sitting down.

"Why are you in the corner." Tony asked frowning.

"A little bit before you came the soul stone was starting to do that." Shuri said pointing to the stone.

A surge of orange went through the room. The stone moved in a zig zag way.

"Where's it going?" Quill said backing away to a corner.

The soul stone moved fast that no one saw it move. "UH WHERE DID IT GO OH MY GOSH ITS GONE WE'RE DOOMED!! IT PROBABLY IT HEADED TO THANOS WE'RE ALL GONERS!!!" Quill shouted.

Gamora walked toward Quill and slapped him and said, "We are not doomed. Snap out of it."

Quill nodded but didnt move away from the corner. Gamora walked to Tony who was staring at Peter who he accidentally dropped when the stone moved.

But Peter was floating. "Uh can Peter fly?" Quill said.

"Not that I know of." Tony said.

Shuri got up and ran toward Peter and said, "Of course that's why!!"

"Whys what." Gamora said. Okaye went to the battlefield.

"Why the soul stone didnt kill Peter. They're somehow connected!! The soul stone wasn't trying to kill Peter. It was healing his arm." Shuri said.

"But his arm looked worse though?" Quill said entirely confused.

"Its like a snake. You know how snake sheds their skin. It was going to do that with the damaged skin." Shuri said.

"Where is the soul stone?" Quill asked.

"His hand idiot." Peter said standing.

"Peter?" Tony asked.

 


	6. Shawarma Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and the soul stone sorta switch? No that doesn't make sense uh you know what there is no possible way to have a summary of this chapter.

"I'm not Peter." Not Peter said.

"Then are you the stone?" Gamora said. 

"Indeed I am. I just have taken the wheel of Peter's body for a while. Seeing your going to need help." The soul stone said.

"What do we call you?" Quill asked.

"Hmm Soul as a nice ring to it. Call me Soul." Soul said.

"Okay Soul is Peter still in there or is he just I dont know?" Tony said.

"He's still here and he says thanks for coming to get me." Soul said.

"Now I believe we have a battle to be fighting, a war to win and some shawarma to be eating." Soul said leaving.

"Yes!!! Shawarma!!!" Tony yelled.

They arrive at the battlefield and see that they are losing badly now Thanos is out there.

"Yeah we are going to need some serious help. Do we know anyone else that would be willing to help?" Tony said to Quill.

"Yeah no." Quill said shaking his head.

"Call Fury he has someone who can help." Soul said rushing to join the battle.

"Fri call Fury will you please." Tony said.

After three rings Fury answered and said, "What do you want Stark?"

"A big purple alien named Thanos wants to wipe out half of the universe with the Infinity stones and he's got 5 out of 6 the last one is stuck on a hand of a 15 year old named Peter Parker and we are losing this battle and we could use some help. Have anyone in mind for this situation?" Tony said.

"Yeah I do. Where are you?" Fury said.

"Wakanda." Tony said.

"Got it. Bye Stark call me never again." Fury said hanging up.

"You guys go on ahead I got to call Pepper." Tony said.

"Hey Pep."

"Tony your back." Pepper said.

"Yep." 

"Where's Peter?" Pepper asked.

"Short version of the story we got him out of there and now the soul stone is in control of Peter's body so yeah." Tony said.

"So what do you want me to do." Pepper said.

"Call the Shawarma place tell them to be ready for a whole lot of people coming in." Tony said.

"You and your shawarma." Pepper said hanging up.

Tony said to everyone in the comms, "Raise your hand if you guys want shawarma afterwards cause I need to plan ahead cause Pepper already calling the place to prepare for a whole lot of people so I need numbers people. Numbers."

"The all of the guardians are coming." Quill said.

"Numbers!!!" Tony said.

"6 people, 7 if you include Nebula but I dont think she eats." Quill said.

"Sam, Wanda, Bucky, Scott, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Peter/Soul, Rhodey, T'challa, Nat, Clint, Hope, Strange, Sam, Shuri I see you raising your hand in the building, really Okaye? Okay I get it you follow wherever your king goes, M'Baku you dont seem like a shawarma guy but okay, Loki, and that's it I assume unless Pepper, Fury, Maria Hill, Wong, and the woman that should be coming wants to go." Tony said counting.

"That's 6 plus 19 equals 25 or 7 plus 19 equals 26 but if those people who I mentioned want to come it'll be 6 plus 24 equals 30 or 7 plus 24 equals 31 but if only one person wants to go of the few i dont knod it would be you know what i think i got my numbers down." Tony continued.

"Fri text pepper for 31 people." Tony said.

_Why 31?_

_In case you, Fury, Maria, Wong, and the new girl wants to come and if Nebula actually eats._

_Of course I want to come did you see if Wong, Fury and Maria wants to come?_

_Hold on one minute._

"Hey Strange do you think Wong would come with us for shawarma?" Tony said.

"Yeah he's been meaning to go but never got the time." Strange said.

"Alright sorry Fury but calling you again." Tony said.

Two rings later Fury said, "What is it now Stark."

"Shawarma you and Hill down I seriously need to know and everyone else is coming except for the person that should be here havent got a chance to ask." Tony said.

Fury sighs, "Fine put us both down for shawarma but this is the last time you call me about food. Got it?"

"Got it bye Fury see you soon." Tony said.

"Okay Fury and Hill are down for shawarma now that leaves the new girl." Tony said finally getting into battle.

Soul seems to be holding up fine. It/she/he is staying away from Thanos who's trying to get to Soul but is dealing with Thor, Gamora, Quill, and Loki.

Tony made his way to Soul and said, "Soul you still holding the wheel?"

"Yeah but I have one question." Soul said.

"Yeah?" Tony said confused blasting enemies.

"How does Peter use these things?" Soul said pointing to the webshooters.

"I have no idea. I've been trying but I couldn't even get to shoot so yeah." Tony said.

"Peter says you couldn't because it built for people with enhanced strength so Captain America, Bucky, and maybe Nat." Soul said.

"Peter also says you just aim for an enemy and press the button and it shoots the web." Soul said.

"I've done that 6 times but what do I do with the web once I do it and Peter keeps telling grab it and pull back and punch the enemy in the face but I say how's that going to do anything?" Soul continues.

"Maybe you and Peter need to come up with an agreement where you guys could work together instead of one taking the wheel and the other person tells them to use something of theirs the person on the wheel dont know how to use." Tony said flying off.

"You hear that Pete we need to come with an agreement so how about we both take the wheel become one like uh Steven Universe where they dance or something and they become one with each other. Is that the show I'm looking for?" Soul said.

"You know what who cares let's do it without the dancing." Soul said sitting in a meditation form.

Tony sees this he says, "You know this isnt what I meant by working together?" 

"Shut up we are trying to concentrate of becoming one with each other like Steven Universe if that's the show I'm talking about I honestly have no idea." Soul said.

"Alright nobody bother Soul/Peter they need to concentrate so we need to make sure they dont die by protecting them from afar." Tony said.

"Sam and I got it." Rhodes said.

Sam and Rhodes protects Soul/Peter for a while till a surge of orange energy bursts through the field.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Sam asked.

Soul/Peter stands up. "Did it work?" Soul and Peter said.

"I say it did." Rhodes said flying off.

Thanos finally free of annoyance (Dont worry their alive) made his way to Soul Peter (you like the name it came to me at 10:41am just in case your reading this at midnight.). 

Soul Peter looked at Thanos dead straight in the eyes and gave their deadliest glare of the history of deadliest glares. If looks could kill Thanos would be dead in a heartbeat.

"Hey Thanos I'm afraid whatcha looking for has been given to someone who got it first well second but hey first is the worst second is the best. Please come back never or better yet I'll show you to the nearest bridge so you can jump off it." Soul Peter said.

"You got a lot of nerve saying that boy." Thanos growled.

"Well that's were your wrong. Here's the difference between you and me and trust me there's a lot of differences between you and me but here's one of the main ones. You arent well aware of people or things feelings, I am and those stones in your gauntlet dont like you. And if you realized that you would know it's not just Peter talking it's both Peter and the soul stone!!" Soul Peter said punching Thanos in the face.

"Oh good one dude." Quill said clapping and going back to shoot more aliens.

Thanos growled and went to punch Soul Peter but Soul Peter being a boss dodged and kicked Thanos in the face.

"Here's another difference. I'm faster in speed and mind. I move faster than you and think faster than you." Soul Peter said kicking Thanos in the face.

Then in the great sky above. The Angel's sent a girl to help the poor heroes and utterly help destroy Thanos's army and maybe just maybe join them for shawarma.

**Like my narrated ending for this chapter I might do it for the remaining chapters left. That's right my Infinity War fix it is coming to an end but there is a Endgame fix it where it isnt exactly a fix it but whatever it's just involving the soul stone and Peter. Oh and sorry to Steven Universe fans I dont know I'd that's correct but I remember watching some scenes and they were dancing and next thing I know bam they were one person. That's why Soul said is that the TV show I'm thinking of. Bye my lovely people**


	7. Captain Marvel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do we really need a summary on this chapter the chapter title says it all

The mysterious girl punched Thanos halfway across the battlefield and said to Soul Peter, "I'm Captain Marvel and you are?"

"I'm sometimes Peter Parker, Spiderman. Sometimes I'm Soul, the soul stone, right now I'm Soul Peter." Soul Peter said.

"Oh okay care tell me the problem?" Captain Marvel said confused.

"Well the guy you punched halfway across the battlefield like a badass name is Thanos he's trying to wipe out half of the universe with the Infinity stones. He has 5 he needs the one in my hand to have all 6 and then he just needs to snap to complete his goal." Soul Peter said like this was normal.

"Okay got it. Thanks I saw how you handled Thanos. Looked like you didn't need my help. That's badass." Captain Marvel said winking.

"Thanks. Glad your here. Oh you wanna get shawarma afterwards with us?" Soul Peter said.

"Sure sounds fun." Captain Marvel said flying off and blasting enemies.

Tony comes down next to Soul Peter who was webbing and punching enemies and said, "Shawarma. Did you ask about shawarma?"

"Wow Mr. Tony ( Soul and Peter are both talking, one says Tony the other Mr. Stark so I combined the two) not even asking for her name?" Soul Peter said.

"Mr. Tony? Know what nevermind what did she say about shawarma?" Tony asked.

"She's going and her name is Captain Marvel." Soul Peter said rolling their eyes.

"Great!!!" Tony said flying off. Soul Peter smiled sadly and continued fighting.

Soul and Peter had a conversation a while back when he was with Tony, Quill, Gamora, and Shuri.

*Flashback*

"Peter do you know what you need to do correct?" Soul said.

"I do but who are you?" Peter asked

"The soul stone. But do you understand what you  _need_ to do?" 

"What do you mean? We need to stop Thanos from snapping." Peter asked confused.

"Nothing will stop Thanos except success or death." Soul said.

"So we kill him." Peter said.

"Silly boy. No one can defeat Thanos. Only those who wield the stones." Soul said chuckling.

"I think I understand. I have to snap and Thanos and his army will be dead." Peter said.

"Correct. It might cost you your life." Soul said.

"I'll do it. We have to do whatever takes to defeat Thanos right? One life isnt worth half the universe." Peter said.

"Tell me why?" Soul said.

"Why what?" Peter asked.

"Why you became a superhero?" Soul asked.

"Well I was on a field trip to Oscorp and got bit by radioactive spider and I was using them to show off you know without showing identity and then my Uncle Ben was shot and died. I still blame myself I could've saved him but I didnt. That's when I realize if I have these powers I could stop people's family from going through the same thing I did. I was doing pretty okay then Tony came and I was getting better then my Aunt May and I quit being Spiderman. Tony took me in and convinced me that life has been shit to me but I got back up no matter what happened and that Queens still needed their Friendly Neighborhood Avenger Spiderman and I continued being Spiderman because it's just who i am." Peter explained.

"That's why I chose you. Your willing to give your life to save trillions. People you know and people you dont know. Heck you basically do it everyday just with a smaller number. Now if you will give the wheel." Soul said.

"Sure Soul take it I need rest." Peter said.

"Soul?" Soul asked.

"Yeah calling you soul stone is too long and boring so Soul." Peter said.

Peter felt like Soul rolled her eyes. Peter chuckled and let Soul took the lead.

*End of Flashback*

Soul Peter smiled and beat more aliens. Thanos realized they weren't getting anywhere now that Captain Marvel was kicking every bad alien asses.

Thanos called a temporary retreat and Soul Peter started crying. Soul realized Peter was starting to take control. Soul didnt know how to comfort him so it let him take control.

Tony came down and said worried, "Who am I talking to?" 

"P-P-Peter." Peter said wiping his tears away.

"Why you crying kid? Is something wrong?" Tony asked hugging the kid.

"I-I-I want to wait so I could tell everyone." Peter said.

Tony nodded and they headed back to the castle (dont care if it's wrong I'm calling it that wether you like it or not.) Where everybody was.

Everyone met the new girl who name was Carol Danverse also known as Captain Marvel. Everyone was chatting happily and was talking about vacation after shawarma because they knew Tony would drag their ass to shawarma if they didnt come when they said they were.

All conversations died down when Tony and Peter came in. Peter was still crying but not as much as before.

"You okay Pete or Soul or both?" Quill asked concerned. Tony could tell everyone is.

"It's Peter. I have something to tell everyone." Peter said looking down.

"Go on son we wont yell at you." Steve said encouraging the kid to go on.

"I had a talk with Soul before I went to fight Thanos in this battle. Soul asked me if I knew what to do." Peter said.

"Obviously I said yeah we have to stop Thanos from snapping. Soul said yeah but do you know what needs to happen. I was confused at first I didnt know what it meant. She told me nothing would stop Thanos but success or death." Peter continued.

"Please tell me this isnt going where I think going." Tony said.

"I understood after that I have to wield the stones so I could snap and defeat Thanos and his army but Soul also said it might cost me my life." Peter said shaking.

"Kid tell me you didnt agree please. Kid tell me you didnt." Tony practically begged.

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark I had too. One life isnt worth half the universe. Plus I didnt want anyone else to do it." Peter said.

"Why's that?" Quill said tears forming in his eyes.

"Mr. Stark has Pepper, and Rhodey, Steve has the Avengers minus Bruce and Thor, Steve also has Bucky, Thor has Loki, Bruce, and whoever the weird girl is with the peagus, T'challa has Shuri, the woman who looks like someone from my nightmares, and a whole country which is cool by the way, Quill you got the guardians and Nebula is she a guardian?, Captain Marvel I bet she got people, Dr. Strange I bet you also have people to get to, and so on. But me I lost my parents, my uncle and my aunt. I got nobody it's better me then you guys who got someone." Peter said.

"Peter your wrong. You got me, Pepper, Rhodey, Quill who you met what 4, 5, 6 days ago lost count, and Loki who literally is the God of Mischief and a very cold sarcastic person to behind your back. Your not alone. If everyone in this room took at least a day with you they will kill anyone who hurt you and then themselves." Tony said hugging Peter crying.

"I just dont want to lose you. Peter after Siberia, I really had nobody but Pepper and Rhodey but they were hardly around. Then there was you. You took me from having nothing to having everything I ever wanted. If you die then I'm back to having nothing cause you Peter are my everything. Sorry Pepper, Rhodey." Tony said.

"None taken." Pepper and Rhodey both said softly.

"Mr. Stark you won't lose me not ever. Yeah I may die but you'll have the memory of me. I need to do this Tony, if I die then I'll see May, Ben and my parents again but if I live then I'll be here alive and healthy both is a win-win." Peter said hugging back.

"Seems like a lose-win to me cause I wont...the world wont have a Peter Parker anymore." Tony said.

"Also it takes you having a chance of you dying to call me Tony seriously? I should hire people to become villains and hurt you so bad that you might die so you could call me Tony." Tony said smiling.

"Tony." Strange warned.

"I was kidding! Really cant tell I'm joking." Tony letting go of Peter and glared at Strange.

"Uh oh the lovebirds are at it again." Scott said smirking.

Strange and Tony looked away blushing. "That's it Scott your uninvited to shawarma." Tony grumbled.

"No using my power of last wishes, Scott as to go to shawarma." Peter said sticking out his tongue.

"Cruel Peter, that's cruel. But fine, one of last wishes granted." Tony said sighing.

Peter and Scott high fives. "So what's the plan?" Carol asked.

"Sam, Tony, and Rhodey I need you to annoy Thanos as much as you can, Gamora, Nebula, Loki, Natasha, and nightmare woman close attack while Tony, Rhodey, and Sam annoy,  Wanda far away attack, others I didnt mention make sure the army doesnt reach us. Captain Marvel, and Cloak I'm going to need you I'll give a signal when I do need your help." Soul said.

"Oh and its Soul talking Peter needed rest." Soul said.

"Got it what are you going to do?" Tony asked.

"When we wear down Thanos a bit Captain Marvel, and cloak are going to hold him down so I can peacefully take the gauntlet off and snap and mission accomplished well its not accomplished till we get shawarma." Soul said.

Everyone nodded and prayed Peter made it out alive. That's all they could do is hope.

Little did they know Soul and Peter had a different plan that could severely throw this plot off course cause even the author doesnt know what it is.....

**You like it? Hope you do. This leads to the final battle which is two parts and then the final chapter is called *Bleep* oh right that's a spoiler sorry...not sorry ;). Captain Marvel is joining them for shawarma but will Peter or Soul be there the answer is *Bleep* oh another spoiler. I need to work on that but anyways adios my peeps**


	8. ITS THE FINAL BATTLE PEEPS!!! part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all literally

As expected Thanos and his army came in a day and the plan was put into action. Wanda, Gamora, Nebula, Nat, Tony, Rhodey, Sam, Loki, Okaye, and Soul were heading towards Thanos while the rest were holding off the aliens.

"What chance do you guys have against me?" Thanos said stepping forward toward the group.

Soul stepped forward toward Thanos and became one with Peter and said, "The fact that we never give up till you are defeated." 

Thanos stepped towards Soul Peter and said, "How would you defeat me?"

Soul Peter stepped forward toward Thanos to the point there were glaring at each other and basically to to toe. Their fist was glowing orange said, "A little thing called hope." With that Soul Peter punched Thanos in the face.

Soul Peter let the others do their jobs and waited for the right moment to happen.  _We need to talk_ Peter said.

Soul Peter closed their eyes and Peter woke up in the orange place again.

"You wanted to talk." Soul said.

"What happens next? You know after we snap and we make it out alive? Will you be gone from my hand or will you stay?" Peter asked. Truth be told he gotten quite fond of Soul.

"I'll leave if you want me too or I'll stay if you want." Soul said.

"I want....I want you to stay. Also one question that has been on my mind and its bugging me." Peter said.

"What is it?" Soul said

"Actually I have two but uh the first question is when you take over what gender am I or you and when we're one what gender are we? The second question is what do you look like?" Peter asked.

Soul chuckled and said, "Well for the first question I'm a girl so when I take over I'm a girl in a boy's body and when we're one we're half and half. The second question is I have many forms. I usually take the form of the person sacrificed but it was a stinkin chair and I ain't doin that." 

"Can you show me an example?" Peter asked nervously.

"Sure." Soul said appearing in front of Peter as Aunt May.

Peter nodded and hugged Soul suprising her but she hugged back smiling.

"I believe we have a purple potato chip chin bitch named Thanos to beat." Soul said letting go smirking.

"Language. Dont let Cap hear you talking like that. That reminds me I need to punch him in the face." Peter said.

Soul rolled her eyes and they woke up and they took the time to realize that Thanos is like 9 ft tall and scary close up.

"We're offended. We took a break for a minute or two and this is the face we wake up to. Great we're not going to sleep well after that." Soul Peter said frowning.

Thanos was holding Soul Peter's arm and was ready to take out the Soul stone.

"Cloak, Captain Marvel this would be a good time!!!" Soul Peter said.

Captain Marvel and cloak held Thanos's arms back but leaving the hands free. Soul Peter rubbed their arm and said, "Did you know we're a half gender? We're half girl and half boy."

Carol rolled her eyes but smiled at the interesting fact. Soul Peter took the gauntlet and said, "Okay honesty time. I never had hope this would work. But here we are. So let me rephrase my earlier speech. We can defeat you by pretending we have hope."

Carol tried not to laugh but she snorted instead. "This has been fun but can we hurry this up maybe?"

Soul Peter took a step back and placed their hand over their heart and said "We are experiencing a great moment!!! We need to savor it. Have patience. Thanos isnt going anywhere yet."

"Fine. Now what are you going to do." Carol asked.

"Wipe out Thanos and his army and the ITS THE FINAL BATTLE PEEPS!!! part 2 chapter." Soul Peter said placing the gauntlet on. They screamed in agony as the pain erupted through their arm. (They didnt put it on the hand where the soul stone is.

"Thanos tell me. What is it like to lose? To know things didnt go according to plan? Also do you know the song called Another one bites the dust?" Soul Peter grunted out.

"....How?" Thanos asked entirely confused.

"Isnt obvious...I'm Soul Peter and basically anything is possible these days." Soul Peter said snapping.

Thanos's army turned into dust and eventually so did Thanos. Carol and the cloak let go before Thanos turned into dust.

The cloak went back to Strange while Carol went to the half conscious Peter.

"Seeing that your still alive it worked?" Peter said coughing.

Carol nodded smiling weakly kneeling next to Peter. Tony came down and hugged Peter.

"You did it kid. Come on you got to make it shawarma. Everyone else is coming you got to too." Tony said tearing up.

"Hey Tony. Do me a favor and punch Steve in the face for me hard." Peter said weakly.

Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Will do kid but your gonna make it so you could do it yourself."

"We both know I'm not." Peter said eyes starting to close.

"No your gonna make it. I'm gonna make sure of it even if it means walking up to God and punch him in the face and say that he can't have you." Tony said.

"You'll go to hell." Peter said.

"Try me. Even better if God wont fear me he'll sure be scared of Aunt May. We all know you get on her bad side and your not there they'll be gone in a minute. She's scarier than Okaye and Nat together." Tony said chuckling.

With that Peter closed his eyes and exhaled. His body went limp against Tony. Tony cried and hugged him tighter not wanting to be separated from him.

Carol sighed and wiped her eyes. Quill was crying and holding Gamora who was crying into his shoulder.

Rhodey was crying and tried to get Tony to let go of Peter. Wanda clasped her hand over her mouth and sobbed quietly. The stinkin others were crying but didnt say anything.

"Is it too late to say sike?" Peter mumbled into Tony. Who pushed him off him but was holding his shoulder.

"Yes and after that your grounded for 3 weeks. No spiderman." Tony said hugging Peter.

"Shawarma and after that I'm going into hibernation for three weeks maybe more." Peter said.

"Oh Soul says hi." Peter said weakly.

"Soul? She/He/It's still there?" Tony said surprised.

"It's a she and yeah I got fond of her so I kerping her around." Peter said shrugging and regretting it when his left hand hurt.

"Let's go son of a bitch." Tony said grabbing Peter's right hand and helping him up.

"Oh Mr. Stark your not a bitch. Stop insulting yourself." Peter said smirking which caused everyone but Nebula and Tony to laugh. Nebula was unamused and Tony was shocked and blushing.

**Curse you Soul Peter why did you do that to me!!! Why did you destroy ITS THE FINAL BATTLE PEEPS!!! part 2!!! I mean I'm glad you defeated Thanos and survived but why!!! Now it's just the *Bleep* chapter!!!! Anyways Stay tuned for the *Bleep* chapter bye love you guys!!!**


	9. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

Soul and Peter became one so they can enjoy shawarma together with the other Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy.

They talked and laughed and after that Peter held on to his promise and slept for 2 months. By then the other Avengers moved in and his arms was healed.

Peter also held on to his other promise and punched Steve in the face and explained why he did it.

Steve nodded his head and apologized and said that it wont happen again.

"It better or I'll go all Soul Peter over you." Peter said laughing evily

Steve laughed nervously and backed away. He never heard a evilier laugh than that and he'd been around Nat so that's saying something.

Clint was laughing that Bucky and Sam got beat by a 14 year old (at that time) in Germany. 

"Hey he's tougher than he looks okay. If you'd faced him you would've lost too okay." Sam said.

They argued back and forth before Tony shut them both up.

They got used to Soul, and Soul Peter. It was helpful during battle when they needed it. Tony and Strange got together with the help of some certain people.

Life was pretty great they've became a family again little did they know of the dangers ahead....

**Like that? Is it weird I cried at the last chapter and this chapter. One was sad tears and the other is happy tears that everything worked out or did it?....**


End file.
